


Sweet Like the Sea

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Firefly
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Inara Paired With Character of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara is a master of other people's desires. Her own desires, fortunately, are still capable of surprising her.</p><p>For comment-fic on livejournal for the prompt: Inara & any, drown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like the Sea

She plays the desires of others like strings on a harp: all skill and calculation, but the listeners hear only art. 

As for her own desires, she keeps them in their proper place, as she has been trained. It is a rare occasion when her desire wins, enveloping her, pushing her where she shouldn't go.

Still, she never imagines her desire as a traitor. She imagines it as a vessel she has been taught never to spill, to carry its increasing weight with grace.  
Until she frees it. 

Vast pools, relentness. Enveloping her with sharp sweetness. 

Drowning in bliss.

Content.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podvid] Sweet Like the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145150) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
